


This Is How It Works

by Strangevisitor7



Series: Watcher!Abby [6]
Category: Highlander: The Series, NCIS
Genre: Community: crossovers100, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-03
Updated: 2009-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangevisitor7/pseuds/Strangevisitor7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby watches her first Immortal duel as Richie's Watcher</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is How It Works

Abby and Richie stood outside the same Goth club that he'd met her leaving that first night in the alley. He was feeling good. A night spent drinking and dancing with his new friend and Watcher was just the thing after his first round of mid-terms.

He'd even allowed her to dress him appropriately: black jeans, black t-shirt; pretty much black everything but he'd drawn the line at the make-up and eyeliner she tried to foist on him. He still had some dignity.

They were heading toward the hearse when Richie paused. The Buzz of another Immortal hit him.

Abby looked at him confused. "Richie, you okay?"

He met her concerned gaze. "Go back inside Abby," Richie said sternly.

"What? Why?" Abby asked and then realized what was happening. "Oh my God. You feel someone. An Immortal. Where is he?" Abby looked around wildly trying to spot Richie's potential foe.

Richie grabbed Abby by both shoulders and forced her to look at him. "Abby, go back inside. I'll handle this."

"Oh no! I'm supposed to watch remember." She said as she wriggled out of his grasp. "Besides, I think you'll need these." Abby held up the keys to the hearse.

Damn. He'd left his sword in the car. Bouncers tended to frown on weapons and this club liked to do random pat downs. He'd decided not to risk bringing it inside.

It was an unfortunate coincidence that the club was in a warehouse district; most Immortals favorite challenging ground. But Richie had figured, with the parking lot just around the corner and crowds of people at the nightclub, that he'd be safe. Even the most aggressive Immortal was reluctant to pull his sword in public. But it was very late, there were few people around and the parking lot felt further away than he remembered.

"Alright you win. But stay close. I haven't been able to spot him yet." He led her quickly down the block and around the building to the parking lot.

Abby gasped "It's him," as they turned the corner; she clung to Richie's arm. It was their 'friend' from that first night. Richie searched his memory for a name…something Polish…Karl Wotjowicz?... That sounded right.

"Ryan, hiding behind your woman again," he mocked. The Immortal had pulled his sword and gestured across the street toward the empty warehouses that lined this industrial neighborhood. "Let's finish this. There's a lovely alley behind that warehouse that will do just fine."

It seemed that Abby, having witnessed the first fight, was no longer a deterrent to the man and Karl obviously felt the neighborhood was deserted enough for their purposes. Richie had to get to the hearse and his sword. He figured there was no way this asshole was going to allow that to happen.

"See tonight isn't going to work for me, Karl. How about Tuesday?" Richie joked. Pushing Abby behind him, Richie started to edge to his right and the hearse.

"I don't think so. You're not getting away from me again. We fight now!" He commanded and began to deliberately close the distance between them.

Richie thought about heading back into the club to regroup when he felt Abby yank the keys from his hand. Focused as he was on the movements of his opponent, it took Richie a moment to realize what she was doing.

He watched as she sprinted toward the hearse. "Abby," he yelled. "Get back here."

Ignoring Abby, Karl laughed. "It seems she has no faith in you." Suddenly Karl stopped his advance and studied Richie.

Richie saw understanding cross his opponent's face, "Huh? No sword?" Karl asked. Without waiting for an answer, he sprinted toward Richie swinging the sword toward his head.

The arc of the sword left Karl vulnerable for a moment. Richie saw his opening and charged. He tackled Karl around his midsection while avoiding the moving sword which sliced through empty space.

Using his forward momentum, Richie slammed them both into a parked car. Keeping Karl in a full bear hug, Richie prevented him from using his weapon effectively.

He clutched at Karl's sword arm and banged his hand against the hood of the car trying to dislodge the weapon. Karl head butted Richie and the two staggered apart at the impact.

Richie was still trying to shake off the lethargy of the blow when he saw Karl's sword enter his peripheral vision. Ducking he felt it whiz overhead. Scrambling Richie took off around another car trying to place an obstacle between him and his attacker. The sword clanged onto the trunk of the car as Karl gave chase.

"It's hopeless, Ryan," Karl taunted as he followed. "You have no sword and you have nowhere to run."

"Oh, I don't know," Richie quipped. "You can't even take out am unarmed man. I'm feeling pretty optimistic about my chances." Richie continued to weave between cars. Keeping one eye on his attacker, he tried to get his bearings on the hearse and Abby.

"Richie. Over here." Abby called. Richie paused to locate the direction of the call. Karl took advantage of his distraction to swing again. This time the sword slashed along Richie's left shoulder as he twirled out of the way. Kicking out, Richie sent Karl sprawling to the ground.

Bleeding, he rounded another truck to find Abby holding his sword out for him. "Get out of here," he yelled as he raced by grabbing his weapon. Abby quickly ducked behind the hearse as Karl came into view.

Richie turned to face him and flourished his sword. "Now, I think the advantage is mine."

Karl skidded to a halt as he saw his opponent was now equally armed. "I had you on the ground once. I should have finished you then but your woman intervened," he growled. "When I'm done with you, she will pay for interrupting my fun."

"You leave her out of this. This is between you and me." Richie commanded. He knew that Karl was using Abby to bait him and he was stupidly letting it work. Mentally, he tried to focus on the calming techniques that Mac had taught him over the years. Abby was safe; all he had to do was live. It was the 'First Rule of Immortality' and so far it had been working for him.

He could feel his shoulder healing. He stood his ground silently, hoping to have a few more minutes for the wound to completely disappear.

At that moment a group of drunken men came loudly into the lot. Both Richie and Karl concealed their weapons. Richie sighed with relief. That distraction was the time he needed to heal and focus.

Karl jerked his head toward the alley across the street and Richie nodded.

"Richie?" Abby came up behind him, "I'm coming too."

Richie turned halfway to face her all the while keeping Karl in view. "While I'm grateful believe me, Abby, you've already inferred too much. You need to go."

"I have to watch." Abby reminded him. "It's my duty."

"Abby please, I don't want to see you get hurt. Gibbs will kill me if anything happens to you, you know that and I think he was just beginning to like me." Richie joked trying to lighten the mood.

Karl's mocking laughter cut through their quiet exchange. "Hurry up and say goodbye to your woman, Ryan. I'm waiting."

Angrily, Abby stabbed a finger in Karl's direction and shouted at him. "You are really beginning to annoy me you big …meanie. Why don't you just leave?"

Karl continued to laugh, "She's a real spitfire. I like that in a woman." He leered suggestively at her. "I'm looking forward to showing her what it's like with a real man.

"Shut your mouth!" Richie said angrily.

 

"Can't do that. She intrigues me."

"Why, you son of a bitch…" Richie growled and started to move toward him when he felt Abby's hand on his chest.

"Don't," Abby implored. "This is my fault. Don't let him use me to make you angry." Then turning to stare at Karl, she continued. "Just kick his ass and let's go home."

Richie paused and placed his hand over hers. "You're right, you have to watch but please be careful."

Abby nodded and then got a funny look on her face. "What?" Richie asked.

Without warning, she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him anxiously. Richie overcame his surprise and responded. The kiss was quick and he pulled back with an unspoken question on his lips.

"For luck," she replied, "nothing more."

Smiling Richie nodded and squeezed her hand in thanks. Addressing Karl, he said, "Let's do this."

"Finally," Karl quipped.

Never taking their eyes of each other they crossed the street. An unspoken truce in effect, they headed toward the alley that Karl had indicated earlier.

Richie could hear the clack of Abby's shoes as she followed a few paces behind. He had truly hoped that she'd never have to see him fight and he sure as hell hoped she wasn't about to watch him die. He could still feel the shadow of her kiss upon his lips and wondered if it could be the beginning of something more.

Once again, Richie mentally slapped himself. Mac would be appalled at how distracted he was during this whole encounter. He was lucky to still be standing and he needed to focus if he hoped to stay that way.

As they entered the alley, Richie hung back to speak with Abby; all the while keeping Karl in view. Carefully he leaned to whisper in her ear. "If I lose, you run. He'll be distracted by the Quickening for a few minutes. Enough time for you to get away."   
Abby stiffened but before she could protest he continued, "Don't argue and don't do anything stupid. You get out and get word to Joe about what happened. He'll send Mac to hunt that bastard down." Richie's tone was fierce and commanding.

She nodded automatically. Richie pointed to alley's lone dumpster. Abby retreated behind it, as Richie turned to face his opponent   
*******************************

Abby tried to calm her nervousness. She clung to the railing of the dumpster, oblivious of the smells, and steadied herself. This was so similar to that first night she'd met Richie and yet different because now she understood the consequences of what she was about to witness. She silently prayed for the outcome to be in Richie's favor.

The two men faced each other. No quips or pithy remarks broke the silence. The moment seemed to stretch on forever and then there was the sharp clanging of swords as the battle was engaged.

Abby watched Richie closely, trying to determine if he was the better swordsman. To her as yet untrained eye, she thought he was, but she couldn't be sure. The look of determination on Richie's usually open countenance was strange to Abby.

Richie blocked Karl's initial attack. He stayed on the defensive testing the strength of his opponent and waiting for an opening. Patience was the key. Richie allowed himself to be backed down the alley, feeding the overconfidence of his enemy.

Their swords beat a rhythmic pattern that resounded through the alley. Richie ducked a clumsy overhead swing by Karl and moved past him to dance back down the alley the way they'd come. Karl gave chase. There was an ugly grin on his face as if he believed he was winning.

"Retreating?' he sneered, "But we've barely begun."

Richie held his arms out wide beckoning for Karl's attack but said nothing. He would not be distracted now.

Karl charged and their swords met. Their faces were inches apart as Richie swung down to break the hold and pushed out sending Karl slamming into the wall. He rebounded quickly, slicing for Richie's stomach. Richie jumped back and parried down driving Karl's sword wide right. Karl was thrown slightly off balance and Richie had the opening he'd been looking for. Thrusting upward his sword sliced into him just below the rib cage.

Karl staggered back sword held unsteadily out in front of him. Richie easily knocked it aside as he stabbed his sword straight into Karl's heart.

As the other Immortal sank to his knees Richie pulled his sword free and growled, "Go to hell, you bastard."

Richie swung forcefully, separating Karl's head from his body.

Then the lightning came. Richie screamed and flung out his arms as if to embrace it. The power of the Quickening drove him to his knees. The lights in the alley exploded as the energy reached its apex. After what felt like an eternity, the light show receded and Richie waited on all fours for his strength to recover. Breathing heavily he pushed himself up and felt arms encircle him; helping him to his feet. _Abby_

He stood facing her, "Thanks Abby. I don't think I'll ever get used to the power rush. It really knocks the wind out of you." He smiled but she just stared at him. "Hey, you okay?"

Abby shook her head. "You killed him and it wasn't at all like I expected. The lightning; the sounds. It was…" she trailed into silence.

Richie put his arm around her shoulder. "I understand. It can be overwhelming. Hell, I'm on the receiving end and it's still a little much to take in sometimes."

She didn't hug him back; in fact she pushed him away. "You killed him," she said again and pointed to the decapitated corpse for emphasis. "Doesn't that bother you at all?"

"Of course it bothers me. But that's the Game, him or me. In the end there can be only one. You know that." he said seriously, before joking, "He was an asshole anyway."

"Richie." She chastised.

Sadness flooded through him. He had been afraid of this. She saw him differently; not as a man but as a murderer.

"Abby please understand. I can't escape this part of my life as much as I wish I could. It's not like I enjoy it or anything." He choked back the raw emotion that was threatening to over take him. "Don't you think I hope everyday that I didn't have to do… _that_." He then took her hands trying to make her understand. "I'd love to wake up one day and find out that the Game didn't exist but it does. I've tried to stop participating but in the end the Game always finds me. This is who I am. This is what I have to do to survive." He cast his eyes down afraid of what she must think of him.

She forced him to look at her. He could see that she was struggling to hold back tears. "Oh Richie. I really had no idea what you are going through." She flung herself at him forcing the breath out of him.

She continued talking as she held onto him. "How awful to have this hanging over you every day. To be hunted by crazy men and be forced to kill for your survival. I mean I knew that's what Immortals did. But seeing it; not so much like I imagined." She paused and leaned back to look at him.

"Reality is a bit harsher than the romantic notion of duels between Immortal beings." He finished for her.

She nodded as they separated. "I'm sorry I overreacted."

"Don't be. Believe me you didn't do or say anything I didn't think the first time I saw Mac fight." He paused. "We still friends?" he asked hesitantly.

She laughed and punched him on the arm. "Don't be stupid; of course we are."

"That's a relief," he said. And just like that the mood had shifted and they stood smiling at each other. Finally Richie said, "Ready for the messy part?"

She cocked her head. "Messy part?"

"As my Watcher you get to help me clean-up," he explained indicating the decapitated body.

"On no," she laughed. "You made the mess. You can clean it up."

He smiled at her. "Point taken."

"Ooh,Ooh, afterwards, let's go to the diner. I'm starving."

"I did all the work and you're starving?" he grumbled. "Well if you not going to help with the body, can you at least get me the plastic from the trunk?"

"Sure Richie." She smiled and leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek. "Be right back"

Richie felt a calm settle inside him as he watched her walk away. Abby understood. She'd seen the worst of him and they were still friends. It was enough for now.


End file.
